Fairy Tale Ending
by coolblue110
Summary: The day of Haruhi and the twin's graduation. The older hosts have come to give support. But the most memborable part of the day was the car ride to the beach...


"Ow! Dad! Stop!"

"But Daddy only wants his beautiful daughter to look as beautiful as she can be!"

Ryoji, also known as Ranka, was dancing around his beloved daughter, pinning up the dress that she would wear for her High School graduation.

It had been years since she had met the Host Club and even longer when she started studying to be a lawyer.

And she was finally going to live her dream.

"Done!" Ranka clapped his hands and motioned his daughter to a mirror in the living room, where she stared and stared at her reflection.

Surely this girl was not her?

She was strikingly feminine looking; her hair clipped back, and was dressed in a long flowing pink dress that showed every curse she had, even if she didn't have many. It had gotten easier to be in school after her secret was out. She had remained a host, for the men, of course, up until today, the day she would graduate and leave all her high school friends behind.

She had made very close friends during her second year of high school, and even went to their houses a couple of times. She had come out her chrysalis and opened herself up to more than studying. Though that was what twelve hours of her Sunday's were dedicated to.

"I'm so proud of you" Ranka bent down and moved a piece of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Your mother would have been, too. So, so proud."

Haruhi smiled and made a sudden grab for her jacket as she felt her eyes sting. She didn't cry often, but thinking of her mother too much made her cry even at the worst of times.

"Come on, let's go. Hikaru and Kaoru are waiting for us," Haruhi walked briskly toward the door and stopped mid stride.

"Actually, you go on without me. Those two can wait a moment," Haruhi smiled as Ranka looked at her worriedly, but accepted his daughters plead to be alone.

"Don't be too long," and the door closed shut with a soft "clink" as Haruhi made her way to the small shrine they had made for her beloved mother.

Haruhi kneeled down before it and started to pray.

_Dear mother in heaven. I'm graduating high school today. All of the club members will be there. I got into the Ouran College too. I tried very hard to receive that scholarship. But it's all worth it. Soon I'll be just like you, winning every case, and putting a good meal on the table for my future family. Please, mother, give me the strength to make it through the day. I love you. _

"Haruhi! I can't believe we're actually graduating! After all these long years!" Renge Houshakuji ran up to Haruhi and embraced her into a dramatic hug, portraying her affection for her best friend. It had been a shocker for her to find out that Haruhi was, in fact, a girl, such a shock that Renge had been bed ridden for three days, but after getting over her state of shock, has taken Haruhi on as her best friend. Haruhi was too nice to object, and found spending time with another girl was actually kind of nice.

"You've only been here for two years," Haruhi pointed out, always logical. Renge huffed and let her go.

"Still! So much has happened I can't believe it!" Renge beamed and laughed. "College will be so much fun!"

Haruhi smiled and turned away as she saw a charging mass coming her way and she cried out as she was surrounded by her hyperactive best friends.

The Host Club had returned.

And not unnoticed. Many of the girls in Haruhi's year were pointing and giggling, and were slowly turning red.

"Haruhi!" A very tall blond man exclaimed and beamed down at her, hugging her tight to his chest and slowly tipping her lips to his.

"I've missed you more than I could ever miss anyone, _ma amour_," Tamaki smiled happily again and let the rest of the host members dot over the only female member.

"Haru-chan! You look so pretty!" A man hugged Haruhi and giggled.

"Honey?" Haruhi asked, noticing his hair color, short demeanor, and voice.

"Yeah!" Honey stepped back and Haruhi gasped.

"Honey! You're taller than me now! And your voice…it's deeper!" Haruhi couldn't hide her shock of seeing a young boy seem to change into a man over night.

"I know! I'm still only 5'2, but Takashi told me it's taller than father thought I would grow!" Honey smiled wide and flowers pooped up around him. "Takashi doesn't have to carry me anymore!"

Haruhi looked over at Mori who smiled slightly.

"Yeah."

Haruhi laughed quietly at how weird it was to see Honey like that, and she had seen plenty of weird things with this crew.

"Haruhi, you look lovely," a man was bowing to her and as he straightened up Haruhi recognized him as Kyouya in his finally tailored suit and polite smile. She noticed that had didn't have a notebook with him but a letter.

"My fiancé wanted me to give you this," Kyouya smiled and handed her the car, plain white and engraved in gold with her name.

"Your fiancé? Wow! Tell her I said thank you," Haruhi smiled at the card that only a person of great wealth could afford to buy.

"Well, anyway, we have to find our seats, we reserved them three weeks ago, good luck," and with that the rest of the hosts were gone, leaving Haruhi with the twins.

"We're lining up, Haruhi, go get your cap and gown on," Kaoru smiled at Haruhi as Hikaru pointed towards the dressing people.

"Will do!" And Haruhi ran to get changed.

The ceremony went off without a hitch.

Truly a rich person's graduation.

There was live music played by Tokyo's best classical band, flower bouquets that cost over 1,000,000 yen each, and white streamers were strung throughout the hall. Haruhi had sighed as she had entered; knowing that the public school near her apartment would have had two or three balloons in a gymnasium.

And as Haruhi's name was called she heard multiple yells from the back as the older host members jumped up and clapped as her father snapped pictures. Even Mori and Kyouya called to her.

But was the most memorable about that day was the party.

Kyouya was hosting it at his father's beach house and as they drove in Kyouya's private limousine she and Tamaki talked about what they were going to do while they were in college.

"We're in the same college, but I don't want to take you away from your studies. So I wanted to settle something right now, so we can always remember that we have each other and that when you want to be taken away from studying or school, I'll be a block away. _S'il vous plaît me marier, ma amour," _Tamaki slowly slipped a ring box out of my jacket pocket and held it up to Haruhi as the rest of the Host Club looked on, each waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't know much French, but…_oui," _Haruhi laughed and kissed Tamaki as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The rest of the host club cheered.

"But not until I'm out of college, you hear me?" Haruhi laughed and rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Sure, ma amour. Anything for you," Tamaki put his arm around her as they all chatted excitedly amongst each other as the limo drove into the slowly setting sun.

A true fairy tale ending.


End file.
